Chris Patton
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1998-current |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }} Christopher David Patton (born March 15, 1971) is an American voice actor working for ADV Films/Sentai Filmworks, Seraphim Digital, and FUNimation Entertainment. He is known for voicing Shin Kazama in Area 88, Tatsuhiro Sato in Welcome to the N.H.K., Sousuke Sagara in Full Metal Panic!, Greed in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Asura in Soul Eater. Career Born in Houston, Texas, Patton started acting/singing in Opera and Musical Theatre at the age of ten. He began his Voiceover career in 1998 with ADV Films. He has voiced over 200 Anime titles since then, including iconic shows such as Dragon Ball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater. Chris has also narrated over eighty Audiobooks, fronted a synthpop band called Paul Lynde is Dead, written a YA book about emo vampires called Scene Immortal. In 2010 Patton announced his decision to leave anime dubbing to work in other areas of voice performing such as audiobooks, although he stated he was willing to return to any of his past roles if more seasons are created for the series he worked on. However since 2012 he's wound up working relatively frequently with the newly formed Sentai Filmworks, getting cast in a continually growing list of their acquisitions. Patton moved to Annapolis, Maryland in 2013, and occasionally flew back to Houston to perform some roles for anime. He has since moved back to Houston. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Maximilian Jenius *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Kerames (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mr. 9, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Hajime Aoyama *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Greed *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Creed Diskenth *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Kishin Asura *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Greed *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013-2015) - Gelsadra *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Sanpei OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Glam (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Bishop Won Dai (ADV Dub) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Turles (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Crisis Writer *Ghost Stories Trivia *Chris has PKU, a very rare genetic metabolic disorder, which inhibits how his body breaks down protein, hence forces him into a basically life-long vegetarian diet. He obtains protein, mostly, from medically formulated food. External Links *Chris Patton at the Internet Movie Database *Chris Patton at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital